GRATITUDE
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Dan mereka tidak bisa tidak bersyukur bahwa mereka kini telah bersama./ NejiHina. Canon. AT. Just one simple and short fanfic for Hinata's birthday. 2nd POV in trial. mind to r&r? :3


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.

Warning : Just a short fic for Hinata's birthday. Fluff (?)

Ok then. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>GRATITUDE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, suasana hening saat ini tengah melanda, mendominasi sampai terasa seolah hanya keheningan itulah satu-satunya yang eksis. Meskipun demikian, bukan berarti ia keberatan dengan sunyi senyap yang merengkuh sekelilingnya. Sungguh, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Baginya, keheningan ini begitu damai dan hangat.

Apalagi, dengan keberadaanmu di sisinya.

Melihatmu yang tertidur pulas; begitu polos, begitu naif, tapi juga … begitu menghanyutkan.

Sungguh, saat itu ia rela menukar apa pun hanya untuk terus melihat ketenangan dalam dirimu. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak perlu melakukan apa pun untuk bisa mencapai yang ia inginkan.

Ia tahu kalau kau akan selalu ada untuknya.

Dalam keheningan yang menjadi temannya, ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar ulang waktu dalam bayangan. Benaknya bekerja cepat hingga ia bisa melihat sosok kecilmu dalam balutan _yukata_.

_"Dia manis sekali, ya,_ Tousan_?"_

Demikianlah komentarnya pada sang ayah mengenai sosok dirimu. Sang ayah pun hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk kepalanya. Saat itu, kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, kau hanya bersembunyi di balik kimono ayahmu. Tapi diam-diam, kau pun penasaran pada apa yang mereka bicarakan karena sesekali ia melirik ke arahmu. Oh—kau tidak salah jika kau penasaran. Ia _memang_ membicarakan perihal dirimu.

Sosok yang begitu lembut, terlihat rapuh dari luar.

Sosok yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya ingin menjaganya hati-hati agar tidak kemudian terjatuh dan pecah.

_Tsk_, mereka belum tahu potensimu yang sebenarnya.

Tapi pembicaraan itu hanya sampai di sana.

Ya, bayangan sekilas miliknya pun menguar, kau tidak sempat bertanya. Lalu, kau akan menemui sosoknya yang kali ini … begitu membencimu. Masalah _Souke_-_Bunke_ ini benar-benar membuat frustrasi. Ia membencimu karena itu. Bahkan, saat ujian _Chuunin_, ia seakan siap membunuhmu—kalau saja gerakannya tidak langsung dihentikan oleh tiga orang _sensei_.

Kau tidak mempermasalahkan kebenciannya—mungkin di sudut hatimu yang terkecil, saat itu kau tidak peduli dengannya. Dalam kedua bola mata _pearl_-mu, hanya ada sosok si pemuda berambut kuning. Sosok yang begitu memacumu untuk menyelesaikan kelemahanmu, membantumu menjadi lebih kuat agar pantas menyandang nama keluargamu—nama yang membuatmu tertekan.

_Hah_ … bahkan sosok berambut kuning itulah yang pada akhirnya membantumu memperbaiki hubungan yang sudah rusak dengannya. Sejak saat itulah, sejak tangan kalian kembali bergenggaman, kau _mulai_ menaruh perhatian padanya. Pada dia yang sudah bebas—lepas dari dendam salah alamat yang ia tujukan padamu.

Oh, tapi kau juga termasuk anak kecil yang keras kepala waktu itu. Kau mempertahankan cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan—mungkin kau ingin mencoba. Kau tidak salah. Adalah hak semua orang untuk mencoba sampai mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa lagi mencoba. Yang salah hanyalah … kau membutakan dirimu untuk perhatian yang kembali ia perlihatkan padamu setelah kebencian itu sirna.

Tidakkah kaulihat? Ia ingin menjagamu.

Tidakkah kaurasakan? Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kau telah menjadi orang yang berharga baginya.

Keberadaanmu di matanya kini bagaikan keberadaan sosok berambut kuning itu di matamu.

Tidakkah kau mau menengok sebentar ke arahnya, hei, Hinata?

Mustahil mungkin, saat ini kau sedang pulas di atas _futon_ yang empuk. Hanya ada dirinya yang terus memandangimu dengan sebuah senyum yang lembut. Remang penerangan tidak menghalanginya untuk terus memandangi setiap lekuk wajahmu—pahatan yang terukir sempurna di matanya. Ya—betapa besar kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat akhirnya kau memilihnya.

Kau berhasil menapak maju setelah mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada sang sosok berambut kuning yang kini telah berhasil meraih cita-citanya. Itu cerita lama memang—saat kau menerjang maju dengan gagah berani, menginterupsi pertandingan sang sosok berambut kuning dengan penjahat level atas yang mengancam kedamaian desa. Kau mengatakan kau menyukainya tapi tidak ada jawaban langsung dari mulutnya.

Saat itulah kau tahu, kau sadar …

… inilah akhir perjuanganmu dalam usaha untuk meraih cinta pertamamu.

Haruskah kau bersyukur karena hal itu?

Ya, Hinata, ya.

Karena, bersamaan dengan itu pula, kau akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya. Ia yang telah menunggumu. Ia yang marah karena kau bersikap sembrono kala itu. Ia yang marah … karena cemburu. Tidak, ia tidak menyadari bahwa kau sudah mempunyai determinasi itu dalam dirimu—menyerah pada cinta yang tidak bisa kauraih. Dia _belum_ menyadarinya.

Kau tersenyum beberapa detik lamanya.

Lalu—

_"_Arigatou_ sudah mencemaskanku, Neji-_nii_."_

—kau pun berujar lembut terhadap amarahnya.

Ah … sungguh kenangan yang indah baginya saat melihat senyummu. Entah kenapa, suatu perasaan lega terbersit dalam dadanya. Sekali lagi, dia _belum_ sadar.

Berkebalikan dengan sekarang. Saat ini, kaulah yang tidak sadar. Senyum yang tidak bisa kaulihat itu menyimpan banyak arti. Namun, walaupun tidak terlihat oleh kedua matamu yang tertutup, kau bisa merasakan keberadaannya di sisimu. Kehangatan begitu terpancar dari ia yang tanpa henti memandangmu.

Lagi, kau bisa merasakan betapa ia … begitu menyayangimu.

Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, betapa ia melindungimu sekaligus memercayaimu. Kalian saling memercayakan punggung masing-masing saat perang, kalian saling membahu menghadapi musuh yang mengancam stabilitas keamanan desa. Kalian … ah! Kalian memang begitu melengkapi saat disandingkan bersama.

Semenjak itulah, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk terus menulikan telinga, untuk terus menggelapkan netra. Kau menyayanginya—sebagaimana ia menyayangimu.

Tidak ada lagi keraguan, tidak ada lagi ketakutan. Dia menopangmu dan membimbingmu menemukan tujuan. Dia berada di sampingmu saat kau butuh bantuan. Dia … menjadi sosok yang sangat kauidamkan.

Betapa bersyukurnya dirimu karena yang ada di sampingmu adalah dirinya.

Kau tidak menyesalinya, pasti.

"_Ngh_?"

"Ah, maaf? Kau jadi terbangun?" tanyanya lembut dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak juga berhenti membelai lembut kulit pipimu.

"Neji," panggilmu perlahan sembari berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranmu seutuhnya, "a-ada apa?"

Dan sebuah senyuman mengawali jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya … tidak ada apa-apa."

"Eh?"

"Tapi kurasa aku harus bersyukur karena kau terbangun," ujarnya sambil membenahi posisi duduk kalian di atas _futon_ yang terbentang di tengah ruangan—di atas _tatami_. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundakmu sementara kedua matamu menatapnya lekat—nyaris tak ingin berkedip. "Karena dengan demikian, aku bisa jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

Setelah itu, ucapan selamat ulang tahun pun diiringi dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Hinata."

Bersemu—wajahmu. _Kami_, siapa yang bisa berpikir soal ulang tahun kalau seseorang baru saja terbangun dari dunia mimpi? Tapi kau sudah cukup sadar untuk bisa mengerti semua ucapannya.

"_A-arigatou_," jawabmu sambil menundukkan wajah. "Ah … uhm…."

"Ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan untuk ulang tahunmu kali ini?" tanyanya lagi sembari membelai kepalamu. Tangan itu kasar, sudah terbiasa bertarung. Tapi yang kaurasakan adalah sesuatu yang selalu menemanimu semenjak kebersamaan kalian—kasih.

Tak ingin membuatnya menunggu jawabanmu, kau pun menggeleng.

"U-ucapan darimu sudah cukup untukku. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin berharap lebih se-sementara aku sudah begini bahagia … sejak … sejak menikah denganmu…."

Ia pun tersenyum lembut. Dengan satu gerakan, ia merengkuh tubuhmu.

Lagi—keheningan itu tampaknya memang menjadi nuansa utama dalam hubungan kalian. Namun, apalah artinya kata-kata jika tiada berarti? Satu tindakan jauh lebih berharga dari satu ucapan. Kau paham hal itu sejak kau bersamanya.

Lalu, bersama dengannya membuatmu bisa melihat apa yang selalu ia rasakan terhadapmu.

Sebagaimana kau bersyukur karena dia ada untukmu, kini kau juga bisa melihat bahwa ia merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Tidak—mungkin ia jauh lebih banyak merasakan syukur itu. Lebih dari yang pernah kaupikirkan.

Ia bersyukur karena kau pernah menyukai Naruto—membuatmu jadi lebih kuat.

Ia bersyukur karena kalian pernah bertarung, membuatnya sadar kalau kau tidak selemah yang ia pikirkan.

Ia bersyukur karena akhirnya kebencian itu lenyap dan digantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang bernaung di dada.

Ia bersyukur—oh, sungguh, ia bersyukur.

Dan syukur itu begitu dirasakannya saat kau menerima pinangannya. Pilihan yang bagus.

Walaupun semua bermula dari liku yang kejam tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau kalian memang tercipta untuk saling bersama. Kalian pantas bersama.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata."

"Kau tahu kalau a-aku juga menyayangimu, Neji…."

Matamu telah berucap, itu adalah tanda baginya. Lantas, sekarang adakah yang mau mengucapkan syukur untuk satu ciuman manis ini?

Kau bersyukur, ya, itu sudah pasti. Dan dia pun….

Tidak ada yang bisa meminta lebih. Semua kebahagiaan di antara kalian sudah terlalu cukup untuk bisa membuat kalian merasa kurang.

Sekali lagi, kalian pun hanya bisa berucap syukur karena satu sama lain telah lahir ke dunia ini. Untuk kali ini, Neji, ini adalah gilirannya untuk mengucapkan rasa syukur yang terdalam.

Ya—ia bersyukur karena dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, _Kami-sama_ mengirimkan seorang malaikat kecil ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga.

Dan malaikat itu kini ada di sampingnya, menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana ia tidak bisa berterima kasih karena itu.

Tidak, tidak. Sampai kapan pun, rasa itu pasti tidak akan hilang. Selamanya rasa terima kasih itu akan terpatri walau bibir tak berkata-kata.

Ia tahu, kau pun tahu. Kalian sama-sama tahu. Dan sekali lagi—

—kalian bersyukur karenanya.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Happy birthday, Hinataaa~! Hahaha. Wew, ternyata jadi juga b'day fic buat Hinata ini. Ngebut dalam waktu sekitar … err … maybe 30 menit lebih? Makanya hasilnya juga begini-begini aja. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. ^^v<p>

Well, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
